sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic and the Mayhem Master
Sonic and the Steel of Darkness is a fan-made series which is made by JamesTechno998. It follows a different timeline in the steampunk era, which is inhabited by a young Sonic who is now starts his own story of himself. In the game version, it is an action / beat-em-up style of platformer with a new different gameplay and mechanic for the player. Plot The story revolves around the steampunk era, where artificial intelligence begins its own development course. Mobian and humans lived together in peace and harmony. One day, a war was brought out from man known as Dr. Ivo Robotnik. He is in a search of the 7 Chaos Shards and he will do anything to get his hands on them. However, Sonic comes along and he will try to stop him from his havoc. Of course, that doesn't mean this Sonic is all about speed for some reason. Battle his deadly mechs and find out the true intention of the Mecha War. Expansion Plot ''-----Revealed later on in the future-----'' Characters *'Sonic the Hedgehog' - the main protagonist of the story. He is a young blue hedgehog who losts his iconic ability of speed. However, with a little help of his friends, is equipped with a metallic gauntlet that can grapple and retract on any surface. This gives him the proper edge for combat and the needed mobility for his speed. He works as a veteran officer in CogWork Labs. He sometimes has a habit on drawing and recording stuff from his journal. *'Dr. Ivo Robotnik -' the antagonist of the story. Once work in CogWork Labs, this doctor knows how to construct machines in full efficiency. He is currently after the 7 Chaos Shards around the continent. His true motives are yet to be known and he'll be very defensive if you get in his way. *'Miles Prower' - the deuratagonist. He helps Sonic in puzzles, clues, and technical development for him. He seems to go under danger in some points in their missions. *'TiDi' - a robotic puppet which was accidentally created by Sonic after turning on a machine that brought his dusty body back to life. He can be summoned normally if an incantation is performed while holding his red amulet, along with a large bar of molten gold and neodynium as tribute. Once summoned, he will gather the bar and a request can be given to him. He will accomplished it without failure, but he cannot rest until he's done. *'Metal Sonic' - a hidden figure from the unknown. He known as the phantom of the night, in which he steals various types of machinery. He relies on electricity in gaining power for speed and agility. He is equipped with Sonic's customized personality chip. He was originally made as a robot entertainer for kids. *''--More will be coming out soon--'' Gameplay Sonic and the Steel of Darkness offers a different style of gameplay with combinations of previous games; such as Sonic Heroes and Sonic Unleashed. The game prioritizes in balancing the pace of enemy combat and level progression. Due to Sonic lacks of his running speed, he will use his gauntlets for matching his mobility and agility as he has before, making it into fast pace. The gauntlets can be used for combat or certain actions; such as reaching difficult areas in which the grapple claw of it must be used in a clever way, or activating puzzles such as wall buttons or gear cranks. Sonic has a hitpoint meter. Taking damage may drain this meter. If his HP is 0, then he will lose a life. To recover from damage, players will need to find rings. Rings will heal you and may come in patterns or stashes. Defeating enemies will earn you scraps or rings. Touching enemy doesn't guaranteed as a registered hit. Scraps can be used to buy items (like Instant Barriers or Ring Packs) or upgrades (such as increasing attack range or hitpoints) for support in shops. Shops are accessible within stages or in overworld levels. There are hidden collectibles that give secrets, minigames, or information of a character or object. Stages are cut into segments of levels. First level's goal is to get to the end. Second level's goal is to get to the end but fight a miniboss who is guarding it. Final level is a boss stage. The stages are separated in Overworld Levels. This levels are safe from enemy respawns and most NPCs are interactable. There are places or buildings that offers you on full HP recovery which is either free or not. The game is under NES difficult, meaning bosses and levels may have cheap knockoffs on your way in a minimum. Stages This stages are the ones available for now for public information. *'Mangrove Forest - '''an overgrown forest with thick and populated vegetation. Nature rests along the peaceful side of the world of machinery. Some establishments were found working their way on liberating most of the area they can, transforming it into a research facility. Use the environment in getting to your goal faster and take advantage of the hazardous terrains to your clanking enemies. *'Ironbrim City -''' the capital city of advanced engineering. This entire place runs down to simple pistons to complex automatons. The entire island is run with infinite hydro energy, thanks to the large axle rims that keeps the island floating from water. According to rumors, some say a panthom lurks within the alleys of the forbidden. Because of this, security tightens in all angles and you better keep your guard down, otherwise; it's no mercy for you. *'Frigid Wasteland -' a deserted iceland from the unknown. It was once an ocean many years ago, until time has passed to halt the blue calm waves. Abandoned oil rigs and wrecked ships were found within the icy territory. After many findings from many researchers, a Chaos Shard was buried down the depths of an old station near the oil rigs and Ivo was one of them. Can you race against him in the artic battleground? *'Dustorm Valley - '''the raging zone of the mechanical driveway. This valley is accompanied by a multitude of rails and iron bullet trains, using it for transport and travel around the center part of the continent. Additionally, sandstorms are occuring at a daily basis. There are mineshafts that are completely hidden due to the buried sand from the storm. However, people began using this conditions in establishing an underground facility for storing weapons and machines. Dr. Robotnik located the facility and he starts a transport of a military excavator robot which was made by the great Lance Par Gensler. However, due to trafficking, multiple blockades were made in the railway. Endure the heat and battle through the deadly storm. *'Voltaic Clockwerk - the automated district of the city. Ironbrim Citiy is known to have the most abundant power source. From its source, this district is in its first line of the flow before anywhere else. However, it is slightly polluted with its dark atmosphere of smoke and gas. It is also the home of the city's recycling center, alongside a large junkyard in which it entirely runs by a mechanical custodian. Any protocols and orders will be executed with no delay, so expect yourself for the worse and don't go judge its unearthly appearance. *'Aqua Plant - '''the gigafactory of water treatment. Ever wonder how water is supplied on an island with no springs or lakes? The Aqua Plant takes that job in processing saltwater into your everyday drink of your life. Water treatment is a delicate process but be weary when a single concoction can lead to a disastrous result. Take note that floods and other areas may occur due to careless leakage from robots. Also note; DO NOT DROWN. *'Abandoned Network - ' *'Dynamo Metropolis Bosses This bosses are the ones available for now for public information. *'Mega Wrecker' *'The Iron Sabotuer' *'General Scrapnel' *'Smokescream' Animated Series The animated series follows the same principle from the game. Although, the only difference is that the art style is slightly different for some characters. The story focuses a lot on the everyday life on the character and the plot. The show is under the genre of comedy. The series will be posted and uploaded in Youtube in segments or episodes. In the current development, sketch segments were made for the preview. So far, only a cut episode segment is shown in the episode: The Little Doll of Horrors. This episode introduces TiDi, a nuisance of a character. Episodes This episodes are the ones available for now for public information. #'The Burnt Branch' #'Ranking Up' #'Swarm from Beyond' #'The Little Doll of Horrors' Voice Acting The voices of the characters are under development, especially for the robot characters. So far, only TiDi's voice was developed and it will be later improved. There are voice ideas for both Sonic and him. TiDi was originally to have a eerie but cheery voice in Mayhem Master. Voice Requests are open. Message or comment down below to join in the audition, alongside a sample of it (hyperlink). *Sonic's voice idea is at 1:30 in video. *TiDi's original voice idea is at 2:49 in video. *TiDi's improved voice idea is at 3:23 in video. Comic The comic follows the same principle to the animated series this time. Although, this time it has some different points in which the story in the animated series may differ. The art style is the same from the animated series. Gallery SonicImproved.png|Sonic the Hedgehog MetalSonic.png|Metal Sonic TiDi AGAIN.png|TiDi (from Mayhem Master) SatSoD Redesigns #1.png|Early concept art of the main characters SatSoD Redesigns Bots.png|Early concept art of supporting characters Sources *'Youtube Channel: '''https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCiRYk3FQtLZSTX3mFd5g-Ug *'DeviantArt: '''http://jamestechno998.deviantart.com/ Trivia *Sonic and the Steel of Darkness has been under development since 2011. Because of this, there are many changes in the concept; **The setting was originally in the futuristic era. **Mechanical structure of the robots are changed to fit the timeline. **Tails was going to be playable as a second character with a supporting role. **The story originally focuses in a simple formula of the Sonic series. *Cipher and Trinity takes a similar role to Orbot and Cubot, but smarter. *TiDi was originally made as a character in which he appears constantly whenever Sonic has a headache. He will appear as a hallucination, giving him some tips or foresight of danger. He originally talks in rhymes and riddles. *TiDi's consciousness was said to be transferred from a different timeline, possibly to be originated as Tails Doll due to their nature and similarities. Category:Video game Category:Cartoon Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Game Category:Alternate Universe Category:Sonic and the Steel of Darkness Category:JamesTechno998's Works